vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yū Otosaka
Summary Yū Otosaka (乙坂 有宇, Otosaka Yū) is the male protagonist of the story, and a first-year transfer student. He uses his powers to cheat his way through school, but when his path crosses with Nao Tomori, the fate of all power-users is exposed. He has the ability to temporarily possess a person for about 5 seconds. It is later revealed that he can steal the abilities of an ability-user he possesses. Towards the end of the series he becomes widely known (and feared) as the One-eyed Grim Reaper. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-B, 9-B with Telekinesis, 8-C with Collapse | 10-B physically, 9-B with most abilities, 9-A with Explosions, 8-C with Collapse. Possibly higher Name: Yū Otosaka; "The One-Eyed Grim Reaper" Origin: Charlotte Gender: Male Age: 15 | 16 at the end of the series Classification: Human with Supernatural abilities Powers and Abilities: Possession (For 5 seconds), Power Looting (Can steal abilities from someone else, though this is only for genetic abilities), Superhuman Durability | Same plus Pulverization, Permeation, Thoughtography/Projected Thermography, Telekinesis, Flight/Levitation, Time Rewind (Can go back to a certain moment), Collapse/Earthquake Generation (Limited to making things like buildings and others collapse while he is inside of them) | Same plus Superhuman Durability and Speed, Telepathy, Imperfect Invisibility, Fast Movement, Channeling/Spiritism (Can use his body as a medium), Pyrokinesis/Fire Manipulation, Telepathy, Power Detection, Freezing/Ice Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Mostly acceleration of present and weak diseases), Barrier/Forcefield Generation, Healing/Regeneration (At least Low, likely Mid-Low. The original user only healed small cuts, although Yū claimed he could heal his eye back), Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, Transmutation, Teleportation, Precognition (Non-combat useful), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Enhanced Jumping, Omni-lingualism, Enhanced Vision, Wind Shards/Razor Wind, Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Gained a power that caused him to lack fear) and tens of thousands of other abilities/powers that are yet to be disclosed. Attack Potency: Human level physically, ignores conventional durability with Possession | Human level physically, Wall level with Telekinesis, Building level Environmental Destruction via Collapse, ignores conventional durability with Possession/Power Looting | Human level physically (Possibly higher if he looted a superhuman strength ability), Wall level with his regular abilities, Small Building level+ with Explosions, Building level Environmental Destruction via Collapse; ignores conventional durability with Possession/Power Looting, Illnesses/Sicknesses Acceleration, Gold Transmutation and Disintegration. Possibly higher (The power and number of abilities that he looted is unknown) Speed: Athletic Human | Athletic Human movement with Subsonic attack speed | Athletic Human movement with Subsonic close combat speed and attack speed and Subsonic+ reactions; higher movement speed via Fast Movement (Moves so fast, that he himself is unable properly react) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human, Class 5 with Telekinesis (Able to lift metal pipes and debris) | Regular Human (Possibly higher if he looted a superhuman strength ability), At least Class 5 with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class, Wall Class with Telekinesis | Human Class (Possibly higher if he looted a superhuman strength ability), Wall Class with Telekinesis and Fast Movement Durability: Wall level (Can take hits from Nao, who can harm Jōjirō) | Wall level | Wall level (Can survive the force of his own crashes), Small Building level with Barriers (Blocked bullets and a RPG without a scratch) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Several dozens of meters with various abilities, varies with Collapse, Planetary with Locating Ability Wielders ability Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average (Despite being academically poor, Yuu seems to be rather smart in the use of his abilities, having good control of all of them) Weaknesses: Arrogant and reckless. Possession only last for 5 seconds and he has to stay unconscious for exactly 5 seconds when possessing someone, leaving him exposed. Unaware of his true power to loot abilites | Not truly combat experienced (Same weaknesses with Possession, Looting also requires 5 seconds and it only works on genetical abilities), Collapse is controlled by the user's negative emotions, such as fear, pain and/or rage (Albeit he showed some degree of control) | Due to having looted so many abilities, Yuu has partially lost his sanity and most of his memories. Cocky and sadistic as The Grimm Reaper. Can't rewind time due to his injured eye (Although he could heal it at any moment). Would lose his abilities at the age of 18. Some of his abilities have particular weaknesses (Possession/Looting: Yuu has to stay unconscious for exactly 5 seconds when possessing someone, leaving him exposed; Time-Leap: Will leave the user blind if used repetitively; Collapse: Controlled by the user's negative emotions, such as fear, pain and/or rage; Imperfect Invisibility: Limited to one target at a time; Fast Movement: Unable to control his own moves or even properly react; Illnesses/Sicknesses Acceleration: The user has to make physical contact; Location: limited to maps) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yū has the ability to take over someone's body for approximately 5 seconds. He often uses this power to view honors students during their exams to memorize and steal their answers. While in use, his irises becomes lime green and his pupils becomes light teal. However, his body slumps into unconsciousness while this ability is in use. Recently, it has also been discovered he can use other abilities whilst controlling their bodies. However, the five seconds time limit still applies. As of Episode 10, it is revealed Yū's true ability is "Plunder" which takes someone's ability away from them. It's unsure if he can give abilities back. He has the abilities of the people he possessed in the past who also had special abilities. It is shown that he can now use telekinesis to move or push and pull light objects, although it's not yet perfect. He might even be able to use thoughtography and be able to float in air, which is yet to be confirmed. He later uses Time-Leap to save Ayumi and uses telekinesis successfully to scare Konishi away. Although he has the ability to time leap, his right eye was damaged in episode 11, so he cannot time-leap anymore as the damage done was permanent. However, he managed to loot an ability that allows him to heal himself/others, implying that he can heal his right eye if he wants to. Looted Abilities * Pulverization (1st Timeline) * Telepathy (Send And Receive) (1st Timeline) * Permeation (1st Timeline) * Thoughtography * Telekinesis * Flight or Floating on Air * Time-Leap * Collapse * Imperfect Invisibility * Fast Movement * Channeling/Spiritism * Pyrokinesis * Mind Reading * Locating Ability Wielders via map * Language Translation * Freezing or Cryokinesis * Be Active without Sleeping at all * Make Illnesses and Sicknesses Worse * Enhanced Sight * Locating Infected Ability Carriers * Shield/Barrier/Forcefield * Healing * Premonition * Explosion * Enhanced Jump * Electricity Manipulation or Electrokinesis * Crumbling or Disintegrating by just Blowing the Object * Transmute Objects into Gold (Midas touch) * Wind Shards * Create Spikes out from the Environment (possibly a form of telekinesis) * Teleportation/Zoom/Blink * Courage * Tens of Thousands of Abilities Key: Beginning of the Series '''| Episode 11 |''' The One-Eyed Grimm Reaper/EoS Yū Gallery Charlotte Yu Otosaka.png|Yuu as the One Eyed Grim Reaper Charlotte episode 13 end 40.jpg|The One-Eyed Grim Reaper Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shouta Aizawa (My Hero Academia) Aizawa's profile (One-Eyed Reaper Yū was used, 50 meters starting distance. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Charlotte Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8